Secrets
by Tranquil Mist
Summary: Videl and Juuachi oneshot. Yes, it's a yuri, so all you homophobs... just stay away from this story. Juuachi is another way to say 18. It's a sweet story, check it out.


Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ nor the characters, etc etc etc…

Note: This is a yuri, yes, a yuri, you know… girl-girl romance/action. And it's a one shot so… yeah.

Enjoy.

**Secrets**

It was a mid-summer day, around 88 degrees, and everyone was outside to enjoy the day while they could. Videl, on the other hand, was upset since Gohan went off with his family to go train and they insisted that she didn't come along. Vegeta stated that "you coming along will merely distract this weakling boy!" Of course, '_weakling boy' _was referring to Gohan. However, she doubted that it was true. Gohan would be focusing on impressing his father, he had long stopped showing off for her.

"Gohan…" she sighed as she leaned against a railing and stared down at the beach below.

Half the summer was over and she was starting to feel less _obsessed_ with Gohan now that she knew all his secrets. It's been three years since she met him in high-school, met all his friends, and she was supposed to have grown closer to him but she ended up seeing more of his family and friends instead. She spent a lot of time with Juuachi while she waited for Gohan to finish training with Krillin and Goku. There wasn't anything about him that intrigued her anymore and her interest in him was drifting away. The fact that Gohan hadn't spent any of his summer with her wasn't helping either.

Videl just stared blankly at the people down at the beach that was below her. She had on a two-piece swimsuit under her over-sized white t-shirt, but there had been a lot of couples down there, and groups of friends. People couldn't just go to a beach alone, it wouldn't be any fun. "Hey there," came a low monotone voice from behind Videl. Videl turned around and smiled slightly as she saw Juuachi. She noticed that the taller woman was wearing a black two-piece bikini that had red swirls on it, and it looked really good on her, fitting the android very nicely. Juuachi smiled down at Videl as noticed how upset the young woman seemed. "What are you doing just standing here?"

"Hey Juu…" she greeted back as she looked away. "Gohan sorta stood me up so he could go train, _again_. And I don't really wanna go down at the beach alone, it won't be any fun." Videl ran her fingers through her hair that had grown down to her neck, and began to pout. "It's just like him too!—running off to train and leaving me behind. You'd think that things would change after I found out all his secrets but it feels like things have gotten worse…"

Juuachi rolled her eyes at Videl's complaining, knowing very well how often Gohan left her to train. Since Goku came back, Gohan and Krillin had gone off a lot to spend time with Goku. She assumed that they were paranoid that the big idiot would die again and stay dead for another seven years. So, naturally she often spent a lot of time with Videl at the island while they waited for their men to come back.

"Damn him… I really wanted to go to the beach too!" Videl huffed.

Juuachi gently grabbed Videl's hand and pulled it to gain her attention. "If it's really _that_ important for you to have company along, then I'll go with you. Geeze…" She growled slightly as she dragged the black haired girl down to the beach. She was also used to going out places with Videl since it usually got boring at the island. "I mean, if I sat around and did nothing every time my _husband_ decided to go train or something, then my life would be dreadfully dreary. Half the time we aren't even on the same planet!" She stopped talking since it actually did bother her—to an extent—that Krillin was never around. They rarely spent any time together where it was just him and her, and the part that bothered her was that she didn't actually miss him.

>>

They quickly got to the beach and it was still very crowded. Juuachi suggested for some ice-cream and lead them to a stand selling icee, smoothies, and ice-cream. "I'll like one scoop of vanilla on a sugar cone," Juuachi ordered. She looked over to Videl as the man fixed up her ice-cream. "Want anything?" Videl simply shook her head, turning down the offer. "Are you sure?" Juuachi asked again, knowing how hot it was and that humans didn't take to extreme temperatures too well. Once again, Videl denied her offer, so Juuachi left it at that as she paid for her ice-cream and gazed down at Videl.

"Why don't we go off to the secluded part of the beach where there aren't many people?" The android suggested, implying that they should fly into the air quicker than any untrained human could see and go so the part of the beach that wasn't open to public.

Videl nodded. "Yeah, that's a great idea."

The two women walked off, away from the public and suddenly disappeared as they flew off into the air. They soon stopped once they found a nice spot that was isolated from the other part of the beach, which was perfect for Juuachi since she didn't like being in crowds. The blond leaned against a rock while Videl sat down on a boulder that was across from Juuachi and they both began to stare at the ocean water. "It looks beautiful from here," Videl observed, noticing that there wasn't any trash around at all on the sand or in the part of the ocean that was in their view.

"Yeah…" Juuachi stated as she began to lick her ice-cream with her tongue. She glanced over to the ocean and smiled slightly. "Sometimes… beauty can be hard to find…"

There was a silence between them, a comfortable silence as they enjoyed the view together. Videl gazed up and looked at Juuachi, seeing her hair being blown in her face by the wind, showing a softer side of her that Videl could confidently say that no one else had ever seen before. It was clear that the android was deep in thought for she had stopped eating the ice-cream, which began to drip down her hand. Videl watched as more of the melted ice-cream slid down the cone and slowly down Juuachi's fingers. "You're ice-cream," Videl mumbled as she continued to stare.

Juuachi blinked as she looked down at her ice-cream and saw some of it on her hand. She leaned over and licked it off before noticing that Videl was looking, no, staring at her. This didn't bother her as she didn't give it a second thought and began to lick her ice-cream again. Videl turned her head towards to ocean but began to watch Juuachi through the corner of her eye, observing her features, her body, and at the moment, how she was licking the ice-cream without getting tired; she was just licking over and over, again and again, sucking in the melted white liquid into her mouth. Videl blushed and licked her lips as she kept staring at Juuachi, almost in a trace.

Juuachi looked at Videl, wondering why the girl was watching her eat the ice cream. She got up and walked over to her. "Would you like some?" she asked. Videl's cheeks turned a light shade of pink as nodded her head absentmindedly as she leaned forward, licking some of the ice-cream. "Thanks. It's really good! Heh, I haven't had vanilla in ages." Juuachi stared down at Videl's lips and reached her hand up to Videl's chin, gently running her finger over her lips which had caused them both to blush deeply. "Videl, you," the android said as she took her ice-cream back. "You had some on your lips."

Videl nodded as Juuachi walked back to where she was leaning and soon finished the ice-cream, much to Videl's discontent. Videl smiled as she watched Juuachi gaze upon the ocean. They were quiet for a moment and by the way Juuachi eyes seemed blank, Videl could tell that the blond was in deep thought. Suddenly, Videl noticed a different vibe in Juuachi, almost like a weakness.

"Videl," Juuachi said her name in a light voice that was almost scared and frightened. "Can I tell you something?"

Videl quickly nodded, embarrassed that Juuachi seemed to have something important to say, and she was choosing her to say it to. "Of course you can, Juu-chan."

Juuachi nodded, keeping her gaze at the ocean. "Is it possible to fall in love with the wrong person? I mean… I think that I don't like Krillin." She paused to see how Videl would react to hearing that. Surprisingly so, she noticed that Videl seemed concerned, so she decided to go through with telling her. "I don't think I love him… I mean, I like him, but I don't **love** him. I think that I decided to be with him since he was the only person who accepted me for who I was, who didn't care that I was an android. But… just because someone accepts you doesn't mean that you _love_ them, right?"

Videl could really relate to what Juuachi was saying. Though Videl wasn't half machine and half robot, she was the child of Hercule Satan, which threw her in the same boat as Juuachi. No one accepted her for who she was, but rather for whom her father was. Gohan was the first to actually see her for her, and that made her believe that she loved him, but lately… she had a lot of doubts of her feelings for him. She liked him, but she didn't think that she _loved_ him.

"I understand," Videl said, looking at Juuachi. Slowly standing up, Videl walked over to the android, sitting beside her so she could pull her into a hug. She didn't know if this would comfort the older woman in any way but it was a worth to try. "I know what you mean… But you don't _have_ to be with him if you don't feel that you're actually happy with him. In fact… if it makes you feel better in knowing, I'm not even going to be giving Gohan a chance. He was the first person to see me as Videl and not as the daughter of Hercule Satan, but… that doesn't mean that I have to love him," she stated, finally admitting it to herself as she tried to help Juuachi. She began to gently stroke the blond's hair as she wrapped her other arm around the android's waist, pulling her closer.

A comfortable moment of silence passed by before Juuachi spoke again. "T-…T-Thank you," she said to Videl, not used to being kind to anyone, including her husband. She closed her eyes as she enjoyed the soothing comfort that Videl was giving her, emotions that her human half hadn't felt in a long time, a joy that she had back when she was a child. A light blush covered her cheeks as she began to feel hot with embarrassment and another feeling that she couldn't make out.

Videl blushed deeply as she looked towards the ocean. Feeling Juuachi's head rest against her chest was making her heart race as she started to visualize Juuachi licking the ice-cream. Sure, they were decent friends, but she never felt this way about anyone before.

"Are you alright?" Juuachi asked Videl, hearing the pounding of Videl's heart begin to quicken. She knew that her heart was pounding as well, though Videl would never be able to hear it since her heart was surrounded by machine parts. Juuachi stood up, feeling very warm between her thighs which had made her blush a bit more to the point where a light crimson could be seen on her cheeks. It was rare for people to see her blush and she was afraid that Videl was about to see.

They looked at each other, both hesitant, and realized that the other was blushing as well. Videl smiled as she stared into Juuachi's eyes. "Yeah, I'm alright." She was quiet for a minute as she just stared at the android. She smiled as she leaned forward and whispered into her ear. "Juu-chan," she whispered silently in a low voice, which started to tickle the older woman's ear.

Juuachi closed her light blue eyes, shivering at the sound of Videl saying her name in such a way.

"I'm sorry for what I'm about to do," she continued as she leaned her face into the android's neck and started to lick her skin. Videl closed her eyes, waiting for the blond to push her away, but until she did, she wasn't going to stop. She started to suck on Juuachi's neck, which the android could feel as though she were a normal human at that moment. Juuachi tilted her head to the side as Videl continued to suck on her neck, her hands moving up Juuachi's arms and rested on her shoulder.

Videl sluggishly pulled away, not wanting to stop but was now afraid of what Juuachi thought of her now. She turned her head to the side and stared down at the sand. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to—" The android cut the raven haired girl off by planting a soft kiss on her lips. The blond wrapped her arms around Videl's waist and deepened the kiss, pressing her lips harder against Videl's. Videl kissed back and opened her mouth slightly, which Juuachi noticed right away and responded by sliding her tongue into Videl's mouth. Videl felt Juuachi's tongue roll around in her mouth which made her feel more hyped up than before. Her arms move around the Juuachi's back as her hands began to fiddle with the hook to her top piece.

Juuachi reluctantly broke the kiss to allow Videl to breathe and began to suck on her lower lip while she waited for Videl to regain her breath. She noticed what Videl was trying to do and began to smirk as she sucked harder, her hands sliding under Videl's shirt and slowly glided up her smooth back. She noticed Videl shiver and heard a long breathless sigh which encouraged her to continue running her hands over Videl's skin. It wasn't long before the android got frustrated with the shirt hiding Videl's body underneath and began to pull it up.

"Juu," Videl whispered as her shirt was taken off. She stared at Juuachi and felt overwhelmed by the desires that she had, unsure of what or where she should start.

Juuachi was facing the same problem but it wasn't such a dilemma for her. She pulled the back of Videl's top, ripping it as she pulled it off of her, knowing that the shirt would cover her later and she could easily get a new one swimsuit. She stared in awe at the younger girl's small round breasts, never actually enjoying the sight of someone else's chest. Without a moment of hesitation, she drove her face towards Videl's chest and lightly bit her right breast, her teeth pressing down on her skin as she could feel the firmness of it. She quickly began to suck on the breast while her hand massaged the other one, her thumb rubbing over the nipple as she felt it getting harder beneath her touch. She moved along with Videl as she felt the girl leaning backwards, Videl's back now being supported by the rock-wall behind her. She could hear Videl sighing and felt the girl's nails dig lightly in her arms. She smirked as she leaned forward some and took in more of Videl's boob inside her mouth and started to suck faster, running her tongue around every part of it that she could.

Videl moved her hands from Juuachi's arms and ran them through the blond's hair, gently holding it tight in her grasp as she felt the android nibble on her nipple while pinching the other. Her eyes lowered as she felt a great intensity of heat between her legs, feeling tortured as her spot, which was now very wet, was being neglected as Juuachi took her time in sucking her breast. She notice the android move back, about to suck on the other breast, which she had wanted, but she had desired other things more, so she cupped Juuachi's chin in her hands as she leaned over and kissed her on the lips. Her hand unbuttoned and then unzipped the woman's shorts as she pull it down some and slid her hand underneath the bottom part of the bikini. As her finger ran over her vulva, her cheeks became a dark crimson as she felt a deep wetness, assuring her that Juuachi was enjoying this just as much as she was. She began to massage Juuachi's clit, rubbing slow at first to see her reaction. Her lips curved to a smile as she felt Juuachi's hips buck against her hand as it appeared that the android was trying to speed things up, so Videl began to rub her faster.

Juuachi started to arch her back up as she sucked in the air, amused at how much she actually wanted Videl to finger her. She wanted to grab something but there was nothing around so she leaned forward and slid her hand under the bottom piece of Videl's swimsuit and began to rub her clit gently to tease her. Her eyelids lowered as she felt Videl rub her faster, which caused her to rub faster as well, massaging Videl's clit harder. She watched as Videl leaned forward, resting her chin on her shoulder. She was about to ask if Videl was alright when a gasp escaped her mouth instead as she felt Videl's finger move inside her vagina and began to rub around the inside, causing the android to sigh in content. In turn, she began to rub Videl's bare skin, running her fingers over her clit. She closed her eyes completely as she heard Videl moan in her ear, which got her heart to race faster.

"Juu," she began to moan as she felt Juuachi pump her fingers in and out of her, soon allowing Juuachi to do all the work since she couldn't keep up with the skilled woman. Videl started to suck the juices from her fingers as she felt Juuachi's fingers go into her faster. "Oh… this… is… so…" Videl couldn't continue, her words barely making it out between moans as she felt the smooth fingers fill her, causing her to gasp every time Juuachi's fingers were thrust back in. Her legs began to feel weak as she could feel a wetness drip down her thighs.

A beep was heard from Videl's watch, which gained both of their attentions around the seventh time it beeped. A man was calling out for Saiyaman and Saiyagirl and started to talk. Juuachi got down to her knees and began to lick the cum that was dripping down Videl's leg, making the girl shiver. She pulled Videl's bottom piece down, waiting for Videl to spread her legs apart while standing. The man's voice from Videl's communicator watch continued to speak, but Juuachi grabbed Videl's wrist and smiled up at her. "You work too hard," she stated in a light voice.

Videl blushed and reached for her watch, about to turn it off when she heard Gohan's voice.

"Saiyagirl, do you hear me? I can't reach the bank in time so you'll have to handle this one without me."

Videl narrowed her eyes, as she turned off the watch. "I have to go… besides, he just ruined the mood." She sighed as she slowly pulled up the bottom piece of her swimsuit. Kneeling down on the sand, she began to look at Juuachi while cupping Juuachi's face in her hands. She simply stared at her in the eyes for a long moment before a small smile crept on her lips. Slowly, she leaned forward, her face coming near Juuachi's as their lips began to touch. Videl wrapped her arms around Juuachi's neck as she kissed her on the lips. She moved away to break the kiss and suddenly pulled the android closer, bringing her into a tight embrace that she never wanted to part from, tempted to say three words that the felt at the moment, three words that seemed so natural to say at this moment. Deciding against it, she stayed there, hugging Juuachi a moment longer to show her how she felt before getting up. Juuachi understood, also feeling the same way but they both knew better than to take those three words lightly.

Videl pressed a button on her watch that changed her into the _Great Saiyagirl_. "I'll see you later, Juu-chan," she said as she few into the air to save the day once again.

Juuachi blushed slightly from the emotions she was feeling as she watched Videl fly away, and for the first time ever, she felt human.

>>End of Story>>

I'm sorry for it being so short, I just wanted this to be a one-shot. Due to the fact that this is a yuri, I'm expecting very few reviews but yeah, that's fine with me because I know the few out there who read this will probably like this for what it is, a one shot.

Hope you enjoyed it, if not, well, anyway—hoped you enjoyed it, it's good writing if you gave it a chance.

For more yuri STORIES, as in just having the yuri type story even if it's not a fanfic, check out my HomePage in my profile. That's, if you are a reviewer who loves yuris about is neglected of yuri stories. I'm working on one story right now, so I would like feedback on it. Feedback, not reviews, just comment on my writing and tell me what you like about it and stuff, don't tell me "nice chappy". Sorry if it seems demanding but I'm working as hard as I can on my original stories, pushing my creativity pass my limits, so feedback is greatly appreciated.

Thank you


End file.
